935
Written by Tribellium. Witness the story of a former Neo-935 soldier, Clause von Mirschkow which were in feeling of retaliation and revenge after finding out that his best friend, Rudolf Trischkow were the one that responsible for Clause's wife and son's death. ('''Quick Note: This fanfiction is just the prologue for my upcoming fanfiction, Scars of Memories, so there are no zombies on this fanfic.')'' Introduction Sometimes, if you had a friend and you just quickly trust that kid, that is a wrong act to make someone always with you, which were just like me. I said to you all right now, don't make the same mistake like I did. My name is Clause von Mirschkow, and I think I'm gotta tell something about my life..with that bastard Rudolf, who killed my wife and son.. Prologue Just before I were joining Neo 935, I was once become a prisoner. It all starts during a cold night on August 2010, while I was in a club, some Kazakhstan terrorist raided the club. Dozens of peoples in the club killed, while me, I was captured among with some strangers..at least, I think people got captured were 53 peoples. 53. That's a lot of people got caught, especially from a terrorist. I was taken to some kind of a prison or something. There, I meet an Irish-American, Brent. "Hey, hey, ca-can you tell me where the hell am I?" whispered me to him "Shit, can you just keep your mouth shut?" whispered Brent "I won't, until you answer my question." whispered me "Tch, welcome to Iceland, motherfucker. Happy now?" whispered Brent One of the Kazakhstan terrorist pushed me to walk faster. There, I decided to escape from the building. Prisoners always doing it when they were arrested or captured right? And, it continues to the night, around 00:00 AM and 2 A.M. There's a terrorist which were guarding my cell, there, I decided to take his key. One of them were actually the key for my prison cell. I get up from the bed and silently takes his key, without him noticing. Fair thing though, because he was actually sleeping. I used the key without panicking and succesfully unlocked my cell. I slowly walked from my cell, and flipped the chair, in which the sleeping guard was sitting there. Just a few seconds after he fell from the chair and almost awaken, I smashed the chair to the guard's head. Yes, instantly killing him, however, this also awakens the other prisoners and guards. "The hell is that noise?!" shouted one of American prisoner I ran to one of the prison cell and opened it. "Thank me later, alright?" said me when opening Brent's cell I opened the other cell, with Brent, I managed to get to the control room. Glad nobody was there, and I later opened all cells, which were, starting a huge chaos. I think I'll have you know, this is just a simple escape. I didn't plan this prison break, rather just deciding to escape from Kazakhstan's hands. After then, I succesfully escaped from the building. I stole a car, and headed to Kazakhstan's international airport. It all easily succesful. I headed to Germany, and on November 2010, I joined Neo 935. Chapter 1 4 months after the prison break, I became a raised Neo 935 soldier personnel. Almost everyone in Neo 935 knows me. On April 2011, I befriended with a Neo 935 soldier, his name is Rudolf Trischkow. This is when I "clearly" don't know about him, and like everybody, someone always wants to know more about his/her friend. In a cold rainy evening, I was actually heading to the scientists room to meet Xena, which I heard Xena was the daughter of a former Group 935 scientist, Richtofen. I passed the weapon testing room, which I heard Rudolf was talking to someone. Before I heading to Xena, I eavesdrop Rudolf's conversation with the person. "What about Clause?" said Rudolf "Rudolf, I said to you for second time, you also must eliminate him too. You already killed his wife and son right? Now, time to clear it up." said the person ...I realized Rudolf was actually the one that murdered my wife and son. That's when I can't trust him anymore. I halted myself to not to meet Xena, I rather had myself accessing Rudolf's files. I headed to archives room. Along with Rudolf's file, I founded the Kazakhstan terrorist (the one that captured me 5 months ago.) file. From what I've found, the Kazakhstan was actually a Neo 935 operative and is the person that were talking with Rudolf. That is when I planned to murder both filthy turds. I got an information that Rudolf and the Kazakhstan were attending a meeting in Gutolf's Restaurant. (The owner was actually my old friend.) That is when I planned to kill both of them. Chapter 2 A week later, I headed to Gutolf's to kill both filthy rats. The meeting was at the night. I cut the power first, and later tries to find Rudolf and the Kazakhstan. I finally found him, although it was horribly dark. I pointed my .357 to Rudolf, but when the power regained oddly, I was pointing my gun at a wrong person. Rudolf and the Kazakhstan were actually known of my presence and escaped. "HEY!" shouted me I ran to them and they escaped by stealing a car. I chased them both using a car, I was got hit in the shoulder. Nevertheless, I can still hold the pain. When in the bridge/highway, I succesfully toppled the car they stole. I really don't know if I'm happy or angry. I walked out of my car, while pointing my .357 Magnum. There, Rudolf slowly crawled from the car. "Agh....Why you pointing that weapon at me? What the fuck did I do, you German swine?" said Rudolf, in almost distorted voice. "You ask yourself, bastard. WHO'S THE ONE THAT ORDERED YOU TO KILL MY WIFE AND SON?!" shouted me "A-Ahh.....*coughs* What do I care?" said Rudolf. "Answer me or I'll gotta blow your fuckin' head off!" shouted me when pointing my weapon to his head. "You think that gotta make me talk...?!" said Rudolf. "....You fucking said it!" shouted me That's where it all ends. I shot my own best friend. The Kazakhstan was dead after I blow up the whole...car. Want More? Yes, I'm actually keeping it short to not making your eyes "buzzy" though. But I made the sequel too you know! * Hear the story of Brent Williams after the prison break caused by Clause. Category:Tribellium's Fanfictions